league_of_legends_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Locket of the Iron Solari
Shield yourself and nearby allied champions for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage. 60 second cooldown. (600 range) |aura = Nearby allied champions gain +20 magic resist and +10 health regen per 5 seconds. (1100 range) |menu = Defense > Health Defense > Armor Defense > Health Regen Defense > Magic Resist Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2550g (600g) |sell = 1785g |code = 3190 }} Locket of the Iron Solari is a legendary item in League of Legends. 's item page at Leagueoflegends.com Recipe |cost = 600 |total = 2550 |t1 = |t2= |t3= |t4= }} }} Cost Analysis * 300 health = 800g * 20 armor = 400g * 20 magic resist = 400g * 10 health regen = 360g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 2278g * 20 magic resist = 400g * 10 health regen = 360g ** Total Gold Value = 760g * The base stats are %|-272g}} gold efficient. The item is 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The active effect has at least gold value of 272g. ** The item is %|+488g}} gold efficient while the wearer is standing nearby 1 allied champion. The item is %|+2768g}} gold efficient while the wearer is standing nearby 4 allied champions. Similar Items Trivia * This item was inspired by the Iron Solari Conclave, a fan-made forum group that was named after and is supported by IronStylus. Numerous other groups, led by various Riot staff members, were also formed and "warred" with the Iron Solari, but the Iron Solari were arguably the most successful. Notes * This item's active will not stack. More than one ally using this item will only refresh the shield on nearby allies. ** This item's active applies a debuff, , to all shielded allies, where any newly applied shield from other within the next 8 seconds will only be 50% as effective. Patch history + 600g. ** Total cost increased to 2550g from 2500g. V3.10: * Recipe changed: + 600g = 2500g * +300 health * +20 armor * +10% cooldown reduction * Unique Active retained. * Now grants Unique Aura - Legion. * Tier moved to mythical item from legendary. V3.04: * Combine cost reduced to 520g from 670g. * Total cost reduced to 1850g from 2000g. * Health reduced to 300 from 400. V1.0.0.152: * New recipe: + + * Item cost reduced to 2000g from 2225g. * Combine cost increased to 670g from 500g. * Health increased to 400 from 300. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to the wearer. * No longer grants a health regen aura. V1.0.0.133: Added: * Recipe: + + 500g * Effects: +300 health, +35 armor * Nearby allied champions gain 15 health regen per 5 seconds * Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage (60 second cooldown) }} References cs:Locket of the Iron Solari de:Amulett der eisernen Solari fr:Médaillon de l'Iron Solari pl:Naszyjnik Żelaznych Solari zh:Locket of the Iron Solari Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items